morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 25
Morning Glories Issue 25 Tinychat from March 27, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 guest-1050102 entered the room 0002 eylf1004 entered the room 0003 nick entered the room 0004 alexhemsley entered the room 0005 coconutdreams entered the room 0006 liam entered the room 0007 krystle entered the room 0008 wehavetogoback entered the room 0009 jess entered the room 0010 dagney entered the room 0011 macey entered the room 0012 vicky entered the room 0013 liam: I just 0014 guest-1050093 changed nickname to eylf1004 0015 liam: Sobbing 0016 liam: so much sobbing 0017 jess: omfg 0018 guest-1050114 changed nickname to alex_sollazzo 0019 jess: hi alex! 0020 wehavetogoback: NICK 0021 tessa entered the room 0022 alex_sollazzo: hi 0023 liam: NICK AND ALEX HI GUYS 0024 vicky: HI.... 0025 krystle: lol god nice job alex 0026 macey: ALEX THIS ISSUE LOOKED LOVELY 0027 krystle: on that impromtu plane 0028 liam: ALEX THIS ISSUE WAS SO PRETTY 0029 macey: NICK 0030 alex_sollazzo: why thank you. 0031 krystle: and yes great job, Nick and Alex best issue yet 0032 nick: IT WAS NOT EASY 0033 liam: NICK I HOPE YOU LIKED MY BREAKDOWN ON TWITTER 0034 liam: BECAUSE YOU'RE A MONSTER 0035 guest-1050129 changed nickname to tessa 0036 macey: they're all monsters, liam 0037 vicky: this issue was BEAUTIFUL 0038 macey: TESSA 0039 tessa: MACEY 0040 liam: TESSA 0041 nick: you all have been pretty amazing the last 24 hours 0042 tessa: hey pals 0043 krystle: we were just saying how awesome the recapping on this issue was 0044 vicky: hey tessta! 0045 macey: awww, nick! 0046 krystle: hey tessa 0047 vicky: tessa**.............. 0048 jess: tessla 0049 mylazycat entered the room 0050 tessa: it was so good! I've been begging for a timeline forever! 0051 tessa: hey everyone! 0052 macey: the thing about this issue was it was forced to be rushed, but i feel like it helped with 0053 macey: some of the truants characters and future jade's really well 0054 guest-1050222 entered the room 0055 macey: i do feel like i know them all better? 0056 guest-1050210 changed nickname to mylazycat 0057 alexhemsley: Nick will you have extra issues of 25 at C2E2 because my LCS sold out of the casey varient 0058 krystle: yeah a lot of characterization on the truants 0059 mgfan entered the room 0060 tessa: my store only had 1 cover, it was kinda sad 0061 nick: alex- i won't, but joe might 0062 guest-1050246 entered the room 0063 macey: http 0064 guest-1050222 left the room 0065 macey: because like ten people have come in since 0066 guest-1050252 entered the room 0067 macey: thanks, alex 0068 guest-1050243 changed nickname to mgfan 0069 guest-1050246 left the room 0070 dagney: macey that is beautiful 0071 tessa: oh my god 0072 guest-1050252 left the room 0073 mylazycat: Spence, will there be a Morning Glories Yearbook or Morning Glories For Dummies? 0074 tessa: oh i stole your cover 0075 joe_eisma entered the room 0076 tessa: *color 0077 guest-1050270 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0078 macey: JOE 0079 dagney: yea girl 0080 liam: JOOOOOE 0081 tessa: hi joe! also, hi nick! 0082 joe_eisma: link kept timing out on me, sorry 0083 nick: trying to do the yearbook would probably kill rodin given his schedule 0084 krystle: heya joe 0085 joe_eisma: yes, i'll have copies of the variants at c2e2 0086 macey: joe, you're reaching mckelvie levels of layout craziness. it's amazing. 0087 nick: but I do think about some kind of primer/for dummies thing 0088 joe_eisma: thanks, macey! 0089 mylazycat: Because I have no clue anymore. 0090 mylazycat: Still love it, though 0091 nick: there is something small but cool coming in 27, I think, that recaps stuff 0092 nick: haha thanks 0093 jess left the room 0094 mylazycat: Awesome. Thank you! 0095 macey: yeah how are you guys planning on doing so many double issues 0096 pmaybury entered the room 0097 macey: are you sure you aren't gods of some sort 0098 krystle: tessa my store only had the hunter cover ; ; i was crying over just that 0099 tessa: emily can't come due to not having the issue yet but she says hi 0100 mylazycat: Best wishes you two and keep up the great work! 0101 liam: they're magic 0102 macey: I WAS GONNA GET THE ISSUE TO EMILY.... 0103 tessa: feel you, krystle! 0104 macey: tell her i can get it for her over comixology tessa 0105 joe_eisma: loved reading you guys' reactions today 0106 tessa: oh my god, don't buy it for her, haha 0107 tessa: she'll live 0108 tessa: WELL 0109 tessa: i reacted STRONGLY 0110 krystle: do i need to get you variants at c2e2 for you tessa? 0111 liam: Tessa I got the Casey cover but I felt guilty after I realised it after I just went 'IAN' 0112 macey: TESSA YOUR GIRL IS BACK. 0113 tessa: I KNOW 0114 tessa: I'M SO HAPPY 0115 guest-1050321 entered the room 0116 mgfan left the room 0117 krystle: Yaaaaaaaaay 0118 liam: I told you you were going to enjoy the last page tessa 0119 tessa: can't even be fully stressed about akiko etc because i am exploding with joy 0120 macey: so is casey older or no? because she looks older, but she still fits in that gym outfit 0121 vicky: so excited for more casey oh man 0122 nick: i was pretty bummed by how many stores reportedly only stocked one cover 0123 tessa: yeah, not fair! although apparently emily ordered a bunch of variants 0124 krystle: yeah i got the last issue too which never happens -_- 0125 nick: i think they may have shipped that way 0126 krystle: well coming from the picture joe posted it look like it came in stacks of ten 0127 liam: Emily is magic though 0128 macey: i order from tfaw so i have no idea which one i'll get 0129 macey: i want the ike/jade/fortunato/akiko one though! 0130 tessa: also--i was reading it in the hallway, and this girl came up and looked over my shoulder 0131 liam: I got the one with Ian on it and I was so happy ;u; 0132 tessa: and went "what is that and how can i read it" 0133 joe_eisma: that's awesome, tessa 0134 tessa: so. recruiting fans. 0135 krystle: i want all three covers so i can frame them and hang them in my room 0136 macey: tessa i'm SO PROUD 0137 krystle: get it girl 0138 tessa: I got the casey one so I am happy obviously 0139 guest-1050378 entered the room 0140 liam: Rachel still has ALL OF MY MG STUFF that I got at fandays so I can't let people borrow it 0141 guest-1050291 changed nickname to pmaybury 0142 macey: so. guys. headmaster. 0143 guest-1050321 left the room 0144 krystle: here we go 0145 macey: our two biggest opinions are hunter and ike now, right? 0146 liam: I totally think it's Hunter 0147 krystle: hunter.... cracked me the f up today 0148 vicky: yeah hunter 0149 tessa: hunter 0150 guest-1050390 entered the room 0151 macey: i was totally sold on it being hunter after the issue 0152 tessa: "fuuuuck me" 0153 tessa: killed me 0154 tessa: and lizzie 0155 krystle: "stand here" 0156 guest-1050390 left the room 0157 macey: but the study hall makes me think it must be ike! 0158 macey: i want to say "maybe they're BOTH the headmaster" but how does that work 0159 vicky: i still think ike is david somehow 0160 tessa: wait, okay, i'm only halfway through the study hall 0161 krystle: oh man i havent read the study hall yet 0162 joe_eisma: how about that study hall. dagney outdid herself 0163 vicky: ack still need to finish the study hall 0164 macey: DAGNEY IS SUSAN NOT MATT.... 0165 krystle: pants 0166 joe_eisma: d'oh 0167 macey: idk where matt is is he lurking 0168 dagney: yes hello i am susan 0169 joe_eisma: sorry susan 0170 dagney: irl susan 0171 dagney: 's okay 0172 tessa: hey susan! 0173 vicky: haha 0174 macey: where is matt, we need to sing his praises. crit's too of course 0175 dagney: hi tessa =o 0176 guest-1050423 entered the room 0177 joe_eisma: matt's lurking 0178 guest-1050378 left the room 0179 dagney: yes i am currently going through the study hall too 0180 macey: alright well you're swell dude 0181 dagney: hence my scarcity 0182 krystle: btw i loved the count down you had this issue joe 0183 dagney: yes!! that was so much fun 0184 joe_eisma: thanks! 0185 krystle: and it made me think a lot about their powers >.> 0186 liam: That countdown was so stressful 0187 macey: the countdown was so rad! 0188 joe_eisma: had to whip you all into a frenzy. haha 0189 pmaybury: Joe, you're so great! 0190 macey: joe, what was your favorite page to draw this issue? 0191 tessa: the countdown was stressing me out, hahah 0192 macey: i'm assuming one of ike's breakdown pages but the entire thing was gorgeous so 0193 joe_eisma: aw, is that Paul Maybury?? 0194 tessa: oh man, ike's breakdown pages 0195 joe_eisma: I'm honored. 0196 tessa: were like something out of sandman, it was so great 0197 pmaybury: Yeah, I just wanted to see what it was like to have fans. 0198 krystle: oh god i was cringing the ike and the snake pit >.< 0199 joe_eisma: my favorite page was Ike's trip out scene 0200 guest-1050441 entered the room 0201 macey: I KNEW IT WOULD BE 0202 krystle: good call macey 0203 guest-1050441 left the room 0204 alexhemsley: you mean your new twitter profile? 0205 joe_eisma: Paul you're awesome. We need to hang out again! 0206 pmaybury: coming to Heroes? 0207 joe_eisma: Yep! I will see you there? 0208 krystle: omg and older! jade saying hunter remindered her of ike and how that connected was 0209 krystle: WELL PLAYED SIRS 0210 tessa: YES 0211 macey: OHHHHH YES 0212 tessa: oh gosh so are we all in agreement 0213 joe_eisma: Oh and the chains on the bg of Ike's page--not in script. Just thought they'd be fun 0214 tessa: about hunter as jade and ike's kid 0215 macey: was that lampshading how either ike or hunter could be the headmaster now 0216 pmaybury: Yeah, I just need to figure out where I'm staying. 0217 macey: WELL JOE YOU NAILED IT 0218 krystle: lol 0219 joe_eisma: @Paul--awesome! 0220 pmaybury: I will see you there, sir. 0221 joe_eisma: haha thanks Macey 0222 pmaybury left the room 0223 macey: future jade's babe level doesn't stop from getting higher either 0224 joe_eisma: I'm not even consciously trying to draw old Jade hot 0225 joe_eisma: despite what Nick thinks. 0226 nick: yeah, she's getting ridiculous now 0227 krystle: bamf 0228 liam: Future Jade is a babe joe you keep doin what you doin 0229 joe_eisma: haha. So I keep adding lines to her face. She's going to look like a catcher's mitt soon 0230 krystle: hahaha oh boy 0231 macey: her gift is the ability to gain wrinkles at at alarming pace 0232 krystle: i really dont want to bring it up but twins.... 0233 tessa: I like how you guys entirely avoided giving me any peace of mind around akiko 0234 tessa: THANKS 0235 krystle: lol that too 0236 macey: oh my god YEAH IAN ASKED IF SHE WAS BREATHING 0237 newuser6802 entered the room 0238 macey: AND THAT GIVES US NO CLOSURE. 0239 guest-1050525 changed nickname to newuser6802 0240 newuser6802 left the room 0241 newuser6802 entered the room 0242 guest-1050531 changed nickname to newuser6802 0243 liam: THAT'S WHAT PRETTY MUCH CAUSED THE PARKING LOT BREAKDOWN 0244 dagney: still holding out hope for fake hisao 0245 nick: awkiko 0246 newuser6802 left the room 0247 vicky: alive-kiko 0248 macey: that should be the ian/akiko ship name 0249 joe_eisma: haha #awkiko 0250 macey: because ian's....awkward....get it.... 0251 dagney: omfg 0252 macey: ba dum tish...... 0253 vicky: JADSHKSSL 0254 krystle: hahahahaha 0255 newuser6802 entered the room 0256 guest-1050552 changed nickname to newuser6802 0257 krystle: you guys are the worst 0258 krystle: in a good way 0259 krystle: i think 0260 newuser6802 left the room 0261 tessa: pffahaha 0262 macey: okay but seriously the ian stuff was really sad 0263 tessa: this is completely self-indulgent 0264 tessa: but i rolled around in bliss when jade called casey the ONLY ONE WHO COULD FIX THINGS 0265 krystle: so closure on brendon yeah? 0266 krystle: well she IS the hero/cover girl bamf 0267 dagney: poor brendan though 0268 guest-1050582 entered the room 0269 guest-1050582 left the room 0270 macey: BRENDAN BELIEVED IN VANESSA AND SHE 0271 macey: FUCKED UP. 0272 nick: poor dead brendan 0273 krystle: yeah he looked pretty zombied in that bag 0274 guest-1050600 entered the room 0275 guest-1050600 left the room 0276 tessa: didn't we confirm he was dead-dead ages ago 0277 krystle: "that b*tch" 0278 krystle: i think we thought he was the last one in the body bag but were not 100 positive 0279 dagney: naw some of us are in denail about every single death 0280 dagney: i.e. me 0281 nick: @tessa tried to confirm that fully here, lotta people didn't buy it 0282 krystle: ZOOOOOEEEE 0283 macey: THE ZOE CAMEO THAT WAS 0284 tessa: huh 0285 tessa: i bought it 0286 macey: i don't want to say a tease but way to make us miss her. 0287 tessa: maybe a little too readily 0288 joe_eisma: Someone asked recently if I missed drawing Zoe, and I was like.. 0289 tessa: i know! oh man! i was happy to see her and heartbroken all over again 0290 joe_eisma: i JUST drew her, but can't say that. haha 0291 tessa: haha 0292 krystle: lol 0293 macey: ah you know what i forgot to comment on 0294 macey: does this mean....tuna fish.....ISN'T a robot....? 0295 krystle: HE SPEAKS 0296 vicky: gasp 0297 krystle: SEMI FULL SSENTENCES 0298 dagney: what about irina floating did anyone mention that 0299 krystle: zen buddist with the crazy killing spree's 0300 macey: he displayed something similar to the human emotion of "regret" 0301 macey: that's not very robotic 0302 krystle: so FREAKI*NG much to talk about in this issue >.> 0303 nick: i got called a liar for that floating thing 0304 krystle: so every scene with Abe I feel more and more pity for him 0305 joe_eisma: haha matt seemed to relish calling nick a liar 0306 macey: obviously, irina is the spider messiah. 0307 guest-1050423 left the room 0308 krystle: haha no one is buying the floating irina? 0309 macey: NO nick said before there were no superpowers and matt just 0310 macey: flew off his handle at floating irina. 0311 nick: if a lawn bag floats, no one cares, irina floats, its a big deal 0312 krystle: but everyone is buying every other power? like time travel, and instant-o-heath in a minut 0313 alexhemsley: that lawn bag really confused me 0314 coconutdreams: flew off my handle?? come onnnn 0315 macey: MATT YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME 0316 coconutdreams: i just like teasing nick 0317 macey: and maybe i exaggerated but i could read the venom in that sentence, man. 0318 krystle: owned 0319 tessa: is walid the mysterious blond kid in the photo? 0320 macey: oh yeah! can we talk about future jade claiming mga is a monastery? 0321 macey: WALID IS AN ARABIC NAME I DOUBT HE'D BE BLOND. 0322 tessa: emily had a theory about that! 0323 tessa: man I DON'T KNOW 0324 liam: That TOTALLY EXPLAINS THE BASEMENT CULT THAT I COMPLAINED ABOUT WHEN i FIRST READ THIS 0325 nick: WALID 0326 macey: and we need more middle eastern characters in comics give me this, tessa 0327 nick: knew you'd catch that 0328 krystle: i dont think they were at mga anymore 0329 macey: yeah nick now we're gonna be playing where's walid 0330 tessa: hahah 0331 krystle: school, temple, but random house with no roof or walls? 0332 nick: haha 0333 tessa: but i still want the kid to be explained! i'm just connecting things random/desperately 0334 tessa: do we have any other mystery characters 0335 macey: i still think if david isn't ike he's the blond kid. 0336 tessa: or are we just assuming he hasn't been introduced 0337 macey: then again ike's breakdown really pointed to him becoming david, i think 0338 dagney: i mean howard 0339 krystle: there was also art and olivia 0340 newuser6802 entered the room 0341 guest-1050696 changed nickname to newuser6802 0342 nick: no one cares about art or olivia 0343 macey: WOW NICK 0344 nick: no one should 0345 krystle: or megan right? 0346 nick: haha 0347 krystle: they just died for the greater good 0348 tessa: oh man did you guys get excited when abraham talked about megan 0349 macey: MEGAN!!! where's nexicon, he was right!! 0350 macey: he said megan was a camp kid ages ago and i told him that was unlikely 0351 dagney: about what? 0352 dagney: ohhhh 0353 macey: but he was RIGHT! 0354 alexhemsley left the room 0355 joe_eisma: man, nex--he is DEDICATED 0356 liam: WAIT IS IT IMPORTANT THAT WALID IS A CHARACTER IN THE QURAN 0357 guest-1050744 entered the room 0358 newuser6802 left the room 0359 tessa: ohh liam 0360 tessa: do tell 0361 macey: megan's like my favorite minor character, i want a megan issue. 0362 macey: WAIT LIAM SHIT REALLY 0363 tessa: em almost convinced me to go to bostoncon as megan 0364 krystle: oh shit 0365 krystle: wheres pamela this issue 0366 liam: Wasn't he one of the people who tried to kill Muhammad 0367 macey: wow rude wally 0368 liam: Walid ibn Uqba 0369 coconutdreams: i feel foolish for not researching walid now 0370 macey: can we call him wally, i would like to call him wally. 0371 liam: Why the hell do I know this stuff 0372 joe_eisma: haha--if you went as Megan, I would definitely have to give you some free art 0373 dagney: too soon, macey 0374 tessa: don't tempt me, i've been trying to grow my hair out for ages 0375 tessa: MAN i read the quran years ago but i have no memory of this 0376 krystle: walid is such a random name 0377 eylf1004 left the room 0378 tessa: we have tons of people jump up to talk about the bible! we need a quran expert! 0379 liam: NO I WAS WRONG he was the SON of the guy who tired to kill Muhammad 0380 nick: pamela will get some time soon, I promise 0381 liam: Let me go get my copy I'll be right back 0382 krystle: thanks nick you da best 0383 nick: there will probably be a megan issue at some point 0384 mylazycat left the room 0385 dagney: but will there be a roy the goat issue? 0386 tessa: good, i miss pamela 0387 krystle: ^this 0388 tessa: a MEGAN ISSUE? 0389 tessa: YES 0390 theilluminerdi entered the room 0391 macey: MEGAN ISSUE MEGAN ISSUE MEGAN ISSUE 0392 macey: THAT'S PERFECT THANK YOU NICK 0393 guest-1050849 changed nickname to theilluminerdi 0394 macey: haha speaking of minor characters. tessa i was gonna tell you alicia wasn't a 0395 macey: background character 0396 guest-1050873 entered the room 0397 guest-1050873 left the room 0398 theilluminerdi: Hello! 0399 joe_eisma: hey you got my tweet! 0400 macey: and I WAS RIGHT SHE POPPED UP AGAIN 0401 theilluminerdi: Yeah. Thanks for the invite. 0402 macey: hey! 0403 liam left the room 0404 tessa: i can't decide who counts as background! 0405 liam entered the room 0406 guest-1050888 changed nickname to liam 0407 joe_eisma: seriously--i can't wait for you to post all the bg characters in #13. muahaha 0408 tessa: i might have to break it into multiple posts, haha 0409 joe_eisma: alex LOVED coloring all those kids. 0410 coconutdreams: do #14 0411 krystle: poor alex lol 0412 nick: i have gone through those bg characters and created loads of back stories 0413 nick: some of them will be back, for sure 0414 krystle: forget the yearbook, bg character issue 0415 coconutdreams: don't tease 0416 tessa: i was considering dividing them by hair color but decided i had too much time on my hands 0417 macey: she has a name and has appeared in multiple issues, tessa! 0418 tessa: okay FINE 0419 caleb_bollenbacher entered the room 0420 tessa: i'm infatuated with the gossiping girls now 0421 krystle: what color would you describe the one gossip girl 0422 guest-1050927 changed nickname to caleb_bollenbacher 0423 tessa: um in regards to what 0424 krystle: its like purplish grey @@; 0425 krystle: oh i meant hair! 0426 tessa: haha okay 0427 nick: everyone should give matt props for that timeline btw 0428 tessa: yeah! props! i was wating for that! 0429 caleb_bollenbacher: props to nick (where is it? I was just thinking today that I needed one of those haha) 0430 macey: mga must have tons of good gossip. like who killed who 0431 joe_eisma: it's caleb! hey man! 0432 caleb_bollenbacher: i mean matt...but also props to nick. props all round 0433 caleb_bollenbacher: hey joe! nice to finally make one of these! 0434 macey: matt is obviously one of these new 0435 macey: gods 0436 tessa: oh man can we discuss the guillaume/irina relationship a little 0437 nick: haha, i was always too lazy to do the timeline 0438 dagney: yes please 0439 krystle: lol matt for new god! 0440 krystle: another gossip topic 0441 coconutdreams: i'm the guy in the mask doing the "come at me bro" hands 0442 joe_eisma: haha 0443 dagney: hahahahah 0444 krystle: oh god 0445 tessa: i feel like we keep assuming irina just confides in fortunato 0446 krystle: ian was all team irinia switch over 0447 macey: that guy is the best character in this whole comic 0448 krystle: for-tuna-to ? 0449 joe_eisma: i love ian. such a gangly doofy guy. 0450 macey: oh yeah, i was surprised she told somebody besides tuna! 0451 vicky: <3 0452 krystle: he is also a love struck puppy you want to cuddle 0453 dagney: clearly there's an eyes-open/eyes-not-open divide 0454 liam: Macey and I freaked out about how much i'm like ian and I'm cosplaying him at BCC 0455 caleb_bollenbacher: i have such mixed ian feels. he's great...but I also feel like he's somehow gonna knife me 0456 macey: then again, i am just suspicious of fortunato. 0457 nick: joe's ian posture is some of my fave stuff these days 0458 nick: that kid has the worst scholiosis 0459 joe_eisma: hahahahaha 0460 macey: all ian seems to care about is aikiko, so after this... 0461 caleb_bollenbacher: lmao 0462 krystle: lol he does have that lack of self confidence lean going on 0463 caleb_bollenbacher: it's like he's standing there but I can almost hear the "hurrrrr" effort it's taking 0464 joe_eisma: when you described him to me initially, i just KNEW him 0465 joe_eisma: body language, mannerisms 0466 tessa: (young guillaume's posture is my favorite, as long as we're talking about that) 0467 macey: *akiko 0468 nick: i always think of hunter and ian as mg readers 0469 krystle: did you have a friend like that joe or are you like ian? 0470 nick: but ian is the dude that dropped the book and complains about it 0471 caleb_bollenbacher: that would make so much sense. hunter totally is 0472 coconutdreams: hahaha 0473 caleb_bollenbacher: lololol 0474 krystle: lmao yes and hunter is the omg what happens next 0475 tessa: hahaha oh my god 0476 macey: haha, my favorite posture thing this issue was tuna being so straight when everyone 0477 nick: akkiko is all tumblr fandom 0478 wehavetogoback: he would tag you on twitter to make sure you knew 0479 tessa: i bet ian is a highly entitled feeling fan sometimes 0480 caleb_bollenbacher: hunter is the guy who "just doesn't understand" why his other friends aren't reading 0481 macey: else slumps 0482 caleb_bollenbacher: my fave. posture was probably daramount wearing pants. that's a posture, right? 0483 joe_eisma: ian is definitely inspired by dudes at my old comic shop 0484 caleb_bollenbacher: haha there it is! 0485 caleb_bollenbacher: wait. bankstons?? 0486 rawnzilla entered the room 0487 theilluminerdi: I was worried for Hunter while reading this week's issue. Thank you for not harming him... 0488 macey: ian's the fan who thinks nick and joe "betrayed" him 0489 guest-1051074 changed nickname to rawnzilla 0490 joe_eisma: haha it only took 25 issues for daramount to put on pants! 0491 krystle: yes thank you for healing him 0492 caleb_bollenbacher: that's my life basically 0493 joe_eisma: not bankston's, caleb. one up here in dallas 0494 krystle: i am forever in your debt lol 0495 caleb_bollenbacher: makes more sense. dallas has some good ones 0496 rawnzilla: the limo driver is behind it all! 0497 joe_eisma: illuminerdi--i think we'd get crucified for hurting hunter (too much) 0498 caleb_bollenbacher: i gotta be honest. every time Michael J Fox does NOT show up at MGA I'm surprised 0499 joe_eisma: aw hell it's ron cacace! 0500 macey: daramount looked great! but where was her sister today? 0501 theilluminerdi: How many issues will Season 2 be? 0502 nick: most likely 25 again 0503 rawnzilla: it's me 0504 caleb_bollenbacher: i love the 'season' aspect of it. I don't know that I've seen that before but it's perfect 0505 krystle: id prob be most likely to drop mg if hunter dies wait no i wouldnt but i would feel 0506 krystle: betrayed for the rest of the running 0507 nick: if we pulled off zoe, we could pull off hunter 0508 caleb_bollenbacher: no! 0509 nick: 0510 krystle: please dont even joke 0511 tessa: don't you dare 0512 liam: YOU MONSTERS 0513 krystle: i can feel okay with pretty much everyone but casey and hunter 0514 caleb_bollenbacher: i can just see nick somewhere pushing his chair away and proclaiming "challenge accepted!" 0515 joe_eisma: we'd have to introduce another ginger to balance things out 0516 nick: i read walking dead just to see if they finally kill rick 0517 caleb_bollenbacher: same 0518 wehavetogoback: haha 0519 krystle: same 0520 nick: that's the kind of person i am 0521 guest-1051185 entered the room 0522 guest-1051185 left the room 0523 caleb_bollenbacher: i keep expecting the tv show to do it just to screw with me 0524 macey: obviously ben is a ginger. 0525 krystle: and pronuce it all just a 'dream' 0526 tessa: can we vote on the most unwelcome possible death 0527 liam: I can only really do two zombie things at a time and Walking Dead bored me 0528 caleb_bollenbacher: i vote jason todd. he's so unwelcome 0529 wehavetogoback: death by spinning 0530 theilluminerdi: By the way, I miss Zoe. Any chance she was clonsed? 0531 tessa: death by spinning sounds great, what are you talking about 0532 caleb_bollenbacher: lol 0533 deezter99 entered the room 0534 nick: no chance 0535 macey: DEATH MY DAVID 0536 guest-1051224 changed nickname to deezter99 0537 joe_eisma: is the mga cylinder up in here? haha 0538 krystle: oh man bring in the clones... i can just imagine the goats in this special place being 0539 macey: BY. NOT MY 0540 krystle: clonded and then bam zoe being cloned all resident evil style 0541 joe_eisma: i really thought it would be funny to 'leak' a version of that last page 0542 joe_eisma: with zoe instead of casey 0543 krystle: death by spinning aka the spinning device? 0544 caleb_bollenbacher: lol that's just wrong 0545 joe_eisma: but i knew i couldn't ask alex to do that extra work for such a crass joke. 0546 tessa: JOE that would be AWFUL 0547 krystle: major TROLL hahaha 0548 tessa: i would have a heart attack 0549 macey: awwww joe you 0550 alex_sollazzo: what, i totally woulda done it 0551 nick: aw joe that would've been awesome 0552 caleb_bollenbacher: alex is on board! 0553 joe_eisma: haha i didn't want to bother you 0554 krystle: yes alex tell me 0555 caleb_bollenbacher: next season 0556 krystle: er him* 0557 macey: ALEX YOU ARE THE BEST 0558 joe_eisma: i wanted to do a couple of them 0559 joe_eisma: one with casey's dad 0560 joe_eisma: maybe brendan 0561 joe_eisma: hahaha 0562 tessa: hahahah oh my god 0563 caleb_bollenbacher: one with rick astley 0564 dagney: god 0565 krystle: yeeeeessssss 0566 nick: art and olivia with submachine guns 0567 francy entered the room 0568 krystle: singing "never gonna give you up" 0569 joe_eisma: haha 0570 nick: one with cable, one with stryfe 0571 guest-1051302 changed nickname to francy 0572 caleb_bollenbacher: one with Wolverine probably. That dude is in all books ever. 0573 tessa: oh my god 0574 krystle: itd be like one of those adventure books, now who would you follow and each with a differe 0575 caleb_bollenbacher: haha @ cable/stryfe 0576 coconutdreams: cough wolverine has been in morning glories in issue #11 cough 0577 krystle: nt outcome 0578 nick: joe is the only one who will get my x-tinction agenda jokes 0579 tessa: please insert cable in mg somewhere 0580 wehavetogoback: don't forget nate 0581 coconutdreams: ;) 0582 nick: I HOPE 0583 caleb_bollenbacher: sadly I think I would too... 0584 caleb_bollenbacher: my comic nerdery extends far beyond my youth 0585 joe_eisma: i grew up with x-tinction agenda! vintage claremont and lee 0586 deezter99 left the room 0587 macey: are art and olivia our new roy the goat 0588 macey: like in terms of how we think of them 0589 dagney: no 0590 dagney: no one cares about them 0591 tessa: apparently 0592 krystle: yeah they are nobody's 0593 caleb_bollenbacher: Morning Glories is so ahead of the curve on this whole internet goat phenomenon 0594 joe_eisma: my favorite moments are when you guys notice some detail and i look for it.. 0595 joe_eisma: and don't remember drawing it. (not gonna say what) 0596 dagney: like the camera? 0597 tessa: what moments have we recently noticed? i want to know, now. 0598 nick: first person who brings a goat to a show as part of their cosplay 0599 nick: gets all joes art 0600 caleb_bollenbacher: shiz....gotta go find a goat 0601 liam: Would goats be allowed in the cons though 0602 tessa: man, i used to have goats, too 0603 francy: if it's a service goat 0604 macey: roy is like the lil sebastian of the mgverse i swear 0605 caleb_bollenbacher: lmao service goat 0606 tessa: lil roy 0607 liam: because I basically live in Rural DFW area I can find a goat 0608 joe_eisma: HEY NOW 0609 liam: My neighbour has a goat. 0610 nick: free commissions for life 0611 liam: I could borrow his goat 0612 joe_eisma: hahaha macey that's the best comparison 0613 dagney: the goat would just eat all the art 0614 tessa: that's it. we're smuggling a goat in. 0615 dagney: "roy noooo" 0616 caleb_bollenbacher: can I hide in the Trojan goat? guys, please 0617 macey: JOE YOU WATCH PARKS..... 0618 francy: service goats are a thing a friend of mine saw one this is a plan that can happen 0619 macey: I'M SO HAPPY..... 0620 joe_eisma: i did (i'm way way behind on it) 0621 macey: parks is to tv as mg is to comics for me 0622 vicky entered the room 0623 upguntha entered the room 0624 vicky left the room 0625 liam: It's a tiny little goat it's like 2 feet tall 0626 joe_eisma: nice 0627 macey: in terms of my love of them 0628 guest-1051461 changed nickname to vicky 0629 tessa: wait are we talking about parks STAND ASIDE i love parks 0630 liam: Joe when is the next DFW Con you're going to be at 0631 guest-1051464 changed nickname to upguntha 0632 liam: I want goat cosplay 0633 krystle: ill dress my dog up as roy 0634 guest-1051497 entered the room 0635 joe_eisma: i have no idea. maybe not til the fall 0636 tessa: } 0637 macey: NEX YOU MADE IT 0638 upguntha: yes i did 0639 tessa: ...that "}" was accidental 0640 joe_eisma: hey we were just talking about you 0641 upguntha: really? 0642 joe_eisma: yeah. i'm still floored how dedicated you are. haha 0643 upguntha: i hope only nice things 0644 joe_eisma: you even got matt to amend study hall. no one's ever managed that have they? 0645 upguntha: nope i was proud of myself on that 0646 macey: I GOT MATT TO AMEND ONCE 0647 upguntha: he's done it once but it was minor 0648 macey: ABOUT BENJAMIN 0649 joe_eisma: ahh, i see 0650 tessa: am i missing out on a whole mg world by not being on twitter? 0651 upguntha: yes you are 0652 tessa: damn 0653 macey: nick, how much did you have to cut out of this issue? or compress completely? 0654 coconutdreams: i'd update it more frequently if y'all commented on the post more often 0655 upguntha: it's mostly me yelling my theories at Nick and Joe 0656 nick: @macey it was a tight one, even with all the pages 0657 nick: 27 and 28 are even more so 0658 macey: OHHH SHIT so is 26 more like a breather? 0659 guest-1051572 entered the room 0660 nick: not at all, 28 is double-sized, part 3 of S2 premiere 0661 upguntha: who's massaging's Joe and Alex hands after 2 double sizes 0662 caleb_bollenbacher: the whole time I was wondering what issue 100 would be like 0663 caleb_bollenbacher: I feel like I'll need a dozen issues at the end to breathe haha 0664 macey: issue 100 is going to be 100 pages. 0665 nick: 29 is more of an epilogue thing to all that 0666 macey: ahhh dang 0667 tessa: good 0668 tessa: keep 'em coming 0669 alex_sollazzo: i dont have hands anymore, i had to get robot claws 0670 guest-1051572 left the room 0671 upguntha: so was my addemdum about Vanessa correct 0672 dagney: alex is irl fortunato 0673 tessa: in fact, let's make them get progressively bigger 0674 upguntha: lol 0675 macey: so would 26-29 be an arc or not 0676 tessa: oh, hey, alex! 0677 nick: yeah, v5 will be 26-29 0678 macey: ALEX IS FORTUNATO CONFIRMED. THAT'S FORTUNATO'S DEAL 0679 dagney: i can't believe we finished season 1 and we're still on the woodrun day 0680 macey: HE'S ACTUALLY ALEX. 0681 dagney: these poor kids 0682 macey: woodrun day is the entire rest of the comic i bet 0683 dagney: we just never leave woodrun day 0684 dagney: they'll be in the middle of a fight or something and someone will finally go 0685 krystle: god... all i can think of is alex as the terminator now 0686 dagney: "okay time-out, let's all take a nap" 0687 nick: i thought about burning down all the woods at the end of this 0688 caleb_bollenbacher: turns out woodrun is forever...diamonds are just sorta lengthy 0689 macey: everyone just falls over in exhaustion 0690 liam left the room 0691 liam entered the room 0692 guest-1051629 changed nickname to liam 0693 macey: IRINA AND IKE TEAM UP TO COMMIT ARSON 0694 krystle: so poor alex wouldnt ahve to color any more forest? 0695 macey: ON THE ENTIRE FUCKING FOREST. 0696 upguntha: Irina did say there is no end 0697 macey: then again, where would irina go 0698 tessa: hey let's take a poll 0699 macey: i love polls 0700 tessa: who thinks jade is gonna pop up and rescue ike somehow 0701 krystle: undersground buncker 0702 krystle: bunker* 0703 dagney: which jade? 0704 tessa: either jade 0705 tessa: that's what lizzie thinks 0706 macey: goood, what if jade took the bullet? 0707 dagney: future future jade 0708 joe_eisma: i think alex thought about burning down all the trees several times. 0709 caleb_bollenbacher: i think there's probably like twenty jades 0710 caleb_bollenbacher: it's like this week's How I Met Your Mother 0711 macey: i mean, she says she has to die. there is her chance. 0712 tessa: a jade for every month of her life 0713 pml_wil entered the room 0714 guest-1050744 left the room 0715 upguntha: Jade=Rei Ayanami 0716 guest-1051674 entered the room 0717 tessa: you mean in a simon and alisha kind of way? 0718 macey: IF I DIE I CAN BE REPLACED 0719 dagney: omfg 0720 coconutdreams: i hope morning glories ends with all the kids singing "the longest time" a capella 0721 guest-1051668 changed nickname to pml_wil 0722 francy: don't say simon and alisha no omg 0723 wehavetogoback: poor simon and alisha 0724 wehavetogoback: 0725 francy: i'm still not over that 0726 macey: there's a giant vat of jades in the basement 0727 tessa: dying so someone else can live~ 0728 guest-1051686 entered the room 0729 guest-1051686 left the room 0730 nick: are we gonna talk about misfits now? 0731 macey: i still haven't watched misfits!! shhhhh 0732 wehavetogoback: SO GOOD 0733 krystle: that show 0734 upguntha: Misfittssssss 0735 krystle: was so awesome for two seasons 0736 krystle: shit started to go downhill after that 0737 dagney: abe 0738 nick: i don't think about mgs tv show stuff too much 0739 tessa: oh my gosh sorry macey that was a really big spoiler, haha 0740 nick: but i want that wholecreative team 0741 macey: IKE GET IN THE FUCKING ROBOT 0742 tessa: that would be so beautiful 0743 coconutdreams: speaking of TV shows - the wire reference, on purpose or happy coincidence? 0744 macey: JESUS CHRIST is hodge misato 0745 liam: I could totally see Ike as Shinji omfg 0746 dagney: obviously 0747 tessa: *I* think about mgs tv show stuff a LOT 0748 vicky: i come back and suddenly neon genesis misfits? 0749 nick: i listen to vince pope scores for this book all the time 0750 nick: misfits and black mirror both 0751 macey: joe help us out you're the nge fan 0752 upguntha: Hunter is Shinji with all his running away 0753 dagney: irina shows up w/ "anta baka" 0754 joe_eisma: yeah i could see misato/hodge parallels 0755 nick: this one constantly 0756 guest-1051497 left the room 0757 guest-1051674 left the room 0758 alexander_hemsley entered the room 0759 vicky left the room 0760 caleb_bollenbacher: i pretty much do nothing but think about mgs tv show 0761 tessa: high five 0762 rawnzilla left the room 0763 guest-1051740 entered the room 0764 macey: i hope this convinces nick to watch nge someday 0765 guest-1051740 left the room 0766 guest-1051731 changed nickname to alexander_hemsley 0767 vicky entered the room 0768 nick: yeah, i need to 0769 guest-1051752 changed nickname to vicky 0770 liam: Any time something happens in MG the LIfe and Death theme from lost plays in my head 0771 caleb_bollenbacher: i hope that by the time i'm firmly rooted in the tv world someone is making an mgs show 0772 macey: nick it's an Experience 0773 macey: like none you've ever seen i swear to god 0774 dagney: someone make a video of MGs to cruel angel's thesis 0775 alexander_hemsley: So are we going back to "school" now? or is it woodrun4Lyfe? 0776 upguntha: nick you made a comment about Utopia the other day were you talking about the tv show 0777 nick: oh yeah 0778 nick: utopia is amazing 0779 wehavetogoback: I can't wait to throw my trades at people when MG is a TV show 0780 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah, I was wondering that. School seems like the last thing possible. But it IS a school. 0781 wehavetogoback: make it rain mg trades 0782 nick: beautifully shot, just gorgeous to look at 0783 upguntha: i'm surprised we're getting series 0784 upguntha: 2 0785 nick: british tv is starting to crush US stuff on cinematography 0786 upguntha: Beautifull....after MG 0787 macey: thing is, who CAN go back to school? 0788 nick: which would've been unthinkable like, 5 years ago 0789 caleb_bollenbacher: agreed 0790 vicky: not irina 0791 macey: the kids are all implicated in this big thing, now. 0792 macey: irina for sure. not ike. 0793 caleb_bollenbacher: it's getting to the point where I regret the declaration of independence 0794 macey: or vanessa, or akiko. 0795 vicky: guillaume maybe? 0796 krystle: the question is... is ike dead 0797 francy: not jade considering the whole "we only kept her for casey" thing 0798 caleb_bollenbacher: ike is eternal 0799 vicky: HEY FRANCY 0800 macey: ian would want to stay with akiko...and guillaume might go wherever junisao does 0801 francy: VICKY I CAME 0802 vicky: HI HI YAY 0803 caleb_bollenbacher: he's more of a universal being... 0804 francy: I'M TERRIFIED BUT I CAME 0805 macey: so fortunato and hunter for sure. but that's it. 0806 pml_wil: But in the original time ilne, maybe this hasn't happened yet (unless Hunter succeeded ) 0807 macey: i'm sure hunter did- how else would irina have gotten to abe and ike 0808 caleb_bollenbacher: except maybe she didn't? 0809 dagney: also i'm sure more Stuff Will Go Down before woodrun day is over 0810 caleb_bollenbacher: i dunno, there was definitely a SHOOM thing going on with irina in that hallway. blue 0811 caleb_bollenbacher: lights even 0812 dagney: so it's hard to judge who can and can't go back 0813 guest-1051875 entered the room 0814 pml_wil: Hunter probably did succeed, or else how did Casey get back at the end? 0815 guest-1051875 left the room 0816 macey: i want to believe hunter can do something right in his life 0817 macey: y'know 0818 coconutdreams: he did a pretty good job of missing his mom's funeral... 0819 tessa: LOW 0820 joe_eisma: hahaha 0821 macey: MATT WE DON'T GO THERE 0822 krystle: whoa macey 0823 wehavetogoback: MATT 0824 upguntha: Cassey vrought herself back 0825 tessa: haha 0826 francy: what are you talking about, his date with casey went great 0827 wehavetogoback: haha 0828 francy: didn't screw that up at all 0829 alexander_hemsley: I hope they all get back to the present and everyone is, dont be late for class 2morrow 0830 macey: this chat just turned into dissing hunter 0831 caleb_bollenbacher: hey, he got to the date 0832 dagney: hey whoa he blew up that ethanol okay 0833 caleb_bollenbacher: let's focus on small victories 0834 liam left the room 0835 macey: OH THAT'S TRUE 0836 tessa: like, what, he manages to dress himself daily 0837 dagney: and he was good in the water situation 0838 vicky: he BUILDS SOMETHING in the future, aim forward hunter 0839 dagney: yea it could be something evil though 0840 pml_wil: he builds a giant jekkyfish out of a garbage sack, that floats in te air. Useful! 0841 dagney: but still 0842 francy: he also ran away from zoe pretty well, so he has a lot of stamina 0843 francy: you go hunter 0844 macey: he built a door that just stands there? you can get doors ANYWHERE 0845 macey: he probably just went to the local home depot 0846 pml_wil: Looks like a Salvador Dali painting 0847 upguntha: Who else that Ike is the one unding the school in the future 0848 caleb_bollenbacher: i wondered about that 0849 macey: oh yes i'm sure ike is jade's generous benefactor 0850 caleb_bollenbacher: or maybe it's hunter 0851 macey: in some form or another- he could be dead and put her in his will after all 0852 pml_wil: Well, Ike inherits nothing. So maybe Hunter is the ricj one, in the future. 0853 caleb_bollenbacher: he found a way to monetize watches that only display one time and he uses the money 4 good 0854 macey: BY THE WAY, NOBODY COMMENTED ON....IKE SEEIN JADE BLOWN OPEN.... 0855 macey: when he broke down i mean 0856 macey: that seems sort of important 0857 joe_eisma: i love it when i get a chance to draw gore 0858 vicky: what abou that whole we created our own gods thing too im really interested in that 0859 krystle: the trippin out scene the snakes did me in 0860 joe_eisma: ever since i was denied drawing jade's mom severed in half. haha 0861 dagney: what about that dog 0862 dagney: who is the dog why is it ther 0863 dagney: e 0864 macey: that dog is very cute 0865 pml_wil: I like the way so much of the scene with Ike and Abraham was illuminated from below 0866 krystle: i want to cosplay the evil looking gods 0867 caleb_bollenbacher: what if someone comissioned you to draw jade's mom severed in half? 0868 caleb_bollenbacher: too soon? 0869 krystle: those masks are wicked 0870 macey: DUDE 0871 krystle: forget casey 0872 joe_eisma: i would totally drawt hat 0873 caleb_bollenbacher: never 0874 krystle: lol jk im still doing casey i ordered shoes and all 0875 caleb_bollenbacher: haha great. filing that away for future use 0876 joe_eisma: i think the whole casey's shoes thing is hilarious and awesome 0877 macey: speaking of ike's breakdown 0878 joe_eisma: i had no idea at the time it would set off such a firestorm 0879 macey: you know i was not expecting him to be the first one to lose it at all 0880 tessa: some of us really like shoes and casey 0881 krystle: well casey is getting the van slip ons sorry im not wearing high heels all day at con 0882 joe_eisma: haha 0883 upguntha: Joe when will you draw my Zoe drag queen fantasy 0884 krystle: but she wears them a lot so it works 0885 coconutdreams: is there going to be a whole group of MG cosplayers at bcc? 0886 krystle: just sometimes she wears those cute grey heel ones 0887 joe_eisma: matt is already cosplaying as himself 0888 dagney: macey do you think something was affecting ike? 0889 dagney: or that he had just had it? 0890 coconutdreams: joe i am going to sit at your table and eat cookies all day while you draw 0891 joe_eisma: ok by me 0892 macey: ike's normally very rational, and stable, for this place. 0893 macey: either he's hidden it well, or he's being affected by this timey wimey stuff 0894 tessa: you should know that when kate met you she literally wanted to follow you around all day 0895 macey: i think it's a combination of both but mainly the latter 0896 joe_eisma: haha well i hardly ever leave my table at shows 0897 dagney: yes that's what i had assumed 0898 pml_wil: There's a William Blake character to that room with the door attached to nothing 0899 krystle: and what about the gangster "best two out of three" 0900 dagney: mostly because of what you said 0901 dagney: kind of goes back to what hunter was talking about earlier, too 0902 joe_eisma: yeah how about that dude's fedora? 0903 dagney: about not knowing how you're going to react until you're in that situation etc 0904 vicky: the gangster dude looks like old ike????????????? im looking at it now 0905 wehavetogoback: i'll bet he's on okcupid 0906 krystle: he was rocking that tie 0907 vicky: not to mention the purple on the hat 0908 pml_wil: Looks like he wandered in from "Fatale" 0909 francy: wasn't that zoe or did hunter mention that too and i forgot 0910 krystle: yeah curiouser and curiouser 0911 macey: maaaaybe that's the headmaster! WHO KNOWS 0912 macey: hell, or ben. 0913 dagney: what are we looking at right now?? 0914 macey: the ganstery dude when ike lost it 0915 krystle: props on the bloody face ike tho. new favorite pic of him 0916 macey: *gangstery 0917 dagney: ohh yeaaaa 0918 macey: i think that jade panel with her guts sticking out is one of my new favorites too 0919 krystle: that ties not stylish enough for ike the hat yeah 0920 joe_eisma: you're all so morbid 0921 macey: it's weird to say but there's something really nice looking about it 0922 tessa: i LOVED that panel 0923 tessa: that whole page 0924 joe_eisma: thanks! 0925 dagney: o 0926 nick: if that was hunter with his guts out i bet they'd have a problem 0927 joe_eisma: probably 0928 macey: NO I'D LIKE ANYONE WITH THEIR GUTS OUT 0929 dagney: except irina? 0930 nick: we went the full prisoner on that page 0931 dagney: or especially irina? 0932 macey: gore's also my favorite thing. 0933 krystle: i like it because hes tripping and its not real 0934 krystle: OR IS IT! 0935 wehavetogoback: IT IS 0936 macey: espcially irina. i love her, so i want her to suffer. 0937 pml_wil: Maybe Hunter is hollow. At least his skull is, according to that MRI he took. 0938 tessa: yeah, see, if i thought jade was legitimately spilling her guts i would have an issue 0939 tessa: i'm good with this 0940 macey: YEAH I DON'T WANT....JADE TO DIE YET..... 0941 krystle: oh man 0942 macey: i mean, yknow, future jade's a thing 0943 tessa: exactly 0944 tessa: hey so 0945 tessa: if ike DID die, that would make a huge mess 0946 joe_eisma: nobody is safe in this book 0947 joe_eisma: except maybe beard teacher 0948 coconutdreams: and dagney 0949 nick: one of the jades has their best moment yet in 027, I think 0950 dagney: yes 0951 macey: ONE OF THE JADES 0952 krystle: good to know ike is scared of dogs, snakes, gore of girls hes secertly into and gambling 0953 macey: there's just an insane amount of jades walking around 0954 upguntha: is the guy playing dice the same old guy from the orientation video 0955 macey: i bet fortunato's actually a jade in disguise. 0956 caleb_bollenbacher: what was everyone's favorite moment in this one? 0957 pml_wil: Crisis on Infinite Jades 0958 wehavetogoback: everything is jade prime's fault 0959 macey: it's like the oppenheimers in mp..... 0960 caleb_bollenbacher: i LOVED the page where Jade answers Hunter with "You did" and then time travel 0961 macey: there's gonna be a war of the jades 0962 krystle: favorite panel ike holding his bloody face screaming "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!" 0963 nick: i messed that page up btw 0964 tessa: ike tripping was probably my favorite 0965 nick: not a huge deal, but you should have numbers there from hunter 0966 dagney: fukayamas 0967 nick: may add for the trade 0968 pml_wil: Everett's Many Worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics, how it relates to bells theorem 0969 francy: agreed with the ike stuff although sad twins comes in second 0970 wehavetogoback: FIX IT IN POST 0971 caleb_bollenbacher: numbrs on what page? 0972 caleb_bollenbacher: WE'LL DO IT LIVE 0973 tessa: like, spewing numbers again? 0974 nick: yep 0975 krystle: and casey looking like a bamf on last page is favorite page this issue 0976 caleb_bollenbacher: in the time travel bit? 0977 nick: very annoyed with myself about that 0978 macey: shit, really? that's good to know 0979 caleb_bollenbacher: man, it all makes so much sense 0980 caleb_bollenbacher: we'll forgive you, nick 0981 wehavetogoback: that's okay, i can cut out a bubble and paste it in 0982 caleb_bollenbacher: in exchange for hunter's life 0983 tessa: YES that last page was lovely 0984 nick: haha 0985 macey: NICK actually! is it significant you played hisun's death against hunter's time travel? 0986 caleb_bollenbacher: gotta love a full casey page 0987 tessa: i did love the fukayama moment 0988 nick: all those things are connected 0989 caleb_bollenbacher: i love how cinematic this one seemed 0990 nick: that's my favorite bit of the issue 0991 macey: ahhhh i can hope the twins make it then 0992 krystle: hunter doing his magic page 0993 joe_eisma: glad you all liked the casey page! really wanted that one to rock. 0994 wehavetogoback: Hey so does hunter compress his own timeline every time he gets the spins? 0995 nick: joe killed that page 0996 tessa: i yelped and lizzie said "if you make that noise again i'll kill you" 0997 nick: the brothers page, i mean 0998 wehavetogoback: like he's sacrificing moments in his life FOR A BETTER FUTURE 0999 joe_eisma: yeah i was pretty proud of that one too 1000 krystle: and the hunter magic page running up for second fav this issue 1001 macey: the fukayamas broke my heart, i really wanted hisun to make it 1002 tessa: the brothers page was gorgeous but MISERABLE 1003 caleb_bollenbacher: since it's MGs, Joe probably LITERALLY KILLED IT 1004 joe_eisma: hahaha 1005 dagney: ='( 1006 macey: there's a lot of potential with an un-brainwashed hisun! he could infiltrate the academy 1007 dagney: un-brainwashed fake hisao was all i ever wanted 1008 dagney: *cue 'rolling in the deep' 1009 caleb_bollenbacher: what if the whole hisao/jun thing is just another jade thing? 1010 pml_wil: Good to know from Vanessa that Brendan was an "outsider". MGA's first red-shirt! 1011 nick: well, you got him for like 30 seconds 1012 joe_eisma: how about that panel of the brothers as kids playing? nick is a genius 1013 tessa: "another jade thing" in what capacity? 1014 joe_eisma: he knew just when to really pull on your heartstrings. haha 1015 caleb_bollenbacher: like instead of hisao and jun being two people they are one 1016 macey: seeing junisao cry was honestly one of the saddest bits 1017 caleb_bollenbacher: just separate version 1018 psyphichic entered the room 1019 macey: since he's always been sort of closed up 1020 caleb_bollenbacher: (no i'm not saying all asians look alike) 1021 dagney: whines 1022 macey: today has just been insane for him! he lost his virginity and his brother in ONE DAY 1023 tessa: yeah, susan, how'd you hold up? 1024 guest-1052256 changed nickname to psyphichic 1025 wehavetogoback: lol 1026 dagney: surprisingly well, actually 1027 nick: haha 1028 dagney: if it had to happen that's exactly how i wanted it to happen 1029 macey: yeah susan i thought you'd be dead by 1030 macey: now 1031 dagney: and y'know it had to happen SO 1032 macey: by the way if this is all a game 1033 macey: should we call it 1034 dagney: "woodrun" 1035 macey: the most dangerous game??? 1036 dagney: ohh okay that too 1037 macey: because, y'know, people are dying. 1038 pml_wil: But Irina says the game has no end 1039 coconutdreams: i'm still waiting for nick to respond about whether that was a wire reference or not 1040 vicky: school life of mutual killings 1041 dagney: omfg 1042 alex_sollazzo: there was a wire ref ? 1043 macey: VICKY OH MY GOD 1044 nick: haha totally unintentional 1045 dagney: super high school level time travelers 1046 macey: oh my god that reminds me 1047 francy: glory high school murder club 1048 macey: nick, will we ever find out what the truant's most likelys were? 1049 upguntha: you shoud have said yes 1050 nick: i do love the idea that irina is watching the wire while she's all camped out in the woods 1051 nick: irina is a huge stringer bell fan 1052 coconutdreams: hahaha 1053 nick: "he is good man, drugs for money." 1054 pml_wil: Irina levitates in the woods, naybe she rise up to get better reception 1055 upguntha: Irina needs to go she's a treath to Jike 1056 psyphichic left the room 1057 macey: the thing with irina is that so much of this leads back to her 1058 darladanberry entered the room 1059 macey: and what she did two years ago 1060 macey: and the stuff she's been doing since 1061 guest-1052346 changed nickname to darladanberry 1062 upguntha: watched the wire again and again 1063 macey: i'm certain her eventual demise (which seems inevitable) would come from all that 1064 macey: catching up to her 1065 pml_wil: Where did she hook up with those phoney parents after she left the desert? 1066 tessa: I am curious about that! 1067 macey: i'm pretty sure all the truants got fake foster parents? so they could slip into mga 1068 tessa: none of the students seem to have a parents that are entirely intact 1069 upguntha: Is morning glories set an alternate universe is that why the parents don't "remember" the 1070 upguntha: kids 1071 upguntha: is that why Irina said those are not her real parents 1072 dagney: teddy's mom got to them 1073 krystle: lol 1074 vicky: omg 1075 macey: OH MY GOD 1076 tessa: omg 1077 nick: ike has pointed out the school could pull that bit off pretty easily 1078 krystle: its all making sense now! 1079 upguntha: 1080 macey: it turns out the mg kids are gonna form the new young avenegers 1081 dagney: i would read that 1082 macey: AVENGERS i can type. 1083 macey: that's why we're getting a mckelvie variant 1084 nick: this is what everyone thought the book was after 03 1085 upguntha: nick is prob laughing cause i'm wrong 1086 tessa: what, young avengers academy? 1087 macey: yeah tbh ya isn't nearly as complicated as this 1088 nick: yeah, pretty much 1089 dagney: ya isn't complicated at all hahah 1090 krystle: Morning Glory Avengers... I like 1091 nick: i love YA btw. in my top 5 right now 1092 upguntha: or alternate timeline since people can go back and chage things 1093 francy: there's certainly enough death in mg to fit into marvel 1094 tessa: that is a) something i would read the hell out of, b) really really wrong 1095 wehavetogoback: that GOT page was brilliant 1096 krystle: hahahaha 1097 nick: okay, I should go soon, Joe needs pages 1098 coconutdreams: nick, team up with dennis hopeless for morning glories arena 1099 upguntha: Are the blurs thinks being affected by Bell's theorum 1100 macey: this is already morning glories arena you kidding 1101 joe_eisma: mike magtanong already mashed up avengers academy and MG 1102 coconutdreams: throw the glories and truants into murder world 1103 joe_eisma: http 1104 nick: couple q's before I go- 1105 wehavetogoback: nick really has to go work on runaways ;) 1106 dagney: ohh god what 1107 nick: who did irina shoot? 1108 upguntha: Are the blurs things being affected by Bell's theorum 1109 krystle: the world may never know 1110 macey: my bet is jade or abraham jumped in front of the bullet meant for ike. 1111 alexander_hemsley: aimed for whoever, gonna hit jade 1112 krystle: ike could have shot irina for all we know 1113 darladanberry: But Jade is alive ... later. 1114 joe_eisma: ike's conked out on the floor. 1115 tessa: i still feel like jade might've taken that bullet somehow 1116 darladanberry: Or rather an older version of Jade is present. So not Jade. 1117 krystle: jade picks up the gun ftw 1118 wehavetogoback: infinite jades 1119 caleb_bollenbacher: trick question. she shot no one. or herself 1120 macey: she can survive a gunshot! 1121 krystle: BLAM inteads a shot 1122 pml_wil: How did Hunter's wound heal, but his T-shirt stayed bloody? 1123 wehavetogoback: magnets 1124 krystle: lmao 1125 tessa: i will be basically okay if she shoots literally anyone aside from herself 1126 francy: well his body can heal but it'll have no effect on the clothes 1127 nick: awkiko, dead or alive? 1128 macey: that's the answer to everything in mg. magnet. 1129 darladanberry: And it could have been Abraham ... because why would Irena do Daramount's bidding? 1130 caleb_bollenbacher: alive 1131 krystle: the thriller 1132 tessa: ALIVE 1133 francy: alive 1134 tessa: or else 1135 darladanberry: Or why would Irenea do Headmaster's bidding? 1136 macey: alive but currently comatose. 1137 vicky: alive 1138 wehavetogoback: alive 1139 dagney: idk 1140 caleb_bollenbacher: "Nobody dies in Morning Glories" - Nick, probably 1141 krystle: lol caleb 1142 macey: PEOPLE DIE EVERY ISSUE DUDE 1143 upguntha: Did the line Casey spout before time traveline part of a PSmal 1144 pml_wil: exceot Zoe 1145 caleb_bollenbacher: PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN 1146 francy: i'm still not over zoe 1147 caleb_bollenbacher: (ok it happened) 1148 nick: last one- what will be the first scene of 26? 1149 francy: umm 1150 macey: casey doing something in the past! 1151 caleb_bollenbacher: hunter doing time stuff 1152 macey: perhaps eating, since joe keeps talking about food. 1153 krystle: Hodge 1154 dagney: i was thikning it would pick up from the end of 16 a bit, perhaps 1155 krystle: def hodge 1156 alexander_hemsley: casey resueing zoe before she dies 1157 upguntha: Someone we never met 1158 joe_eisma: maybe i was just really hungry while drawing it 1159 francy: i wish 1160 pml_wil: somebody knocking at the unhinged door 1161 tessa: ian trimming his toenails 1162 vicky: casey, where/when ever she is? 1163 wehavetogoback: driving miss dagney 1164 vicky: tESSA 1165 joe_eisma: i do work crazy hours after all 1166 macey: TESSA COME ON 1167 francy: casey showing up to woodrun 15 minutes late with starbucks 1168 krystle: miss dagney ftw 1169 caleb_bollenbacher: i know that road 1170 macey: francy oh my god 1171 dagney: ahahhahah 1172 vicky: ksajfksaf 1173 upguntha: PAMELAAAAAA 1174 tessa: well! it could be past casey, hunter time stuff, irina backstory 1175 joe_eisma: francy spoiled the issue 1176 macey: i want irina backstory more than anything else on the planet 1177 nick: cool. 026 is maybe my favorite issue yet, I really love it. tons of answers imho 1178 krystle: way to be 1179 francy: whoops sorry guys 1180 macey: ANSWERS??? whoa 1181 nick: mileage varies 1182 pml_wil: Vaness still has to die, in the past 1183 caleb_bollenbacher: I'M SO EXCITED 1184 joe_eisma: yes answers! 1185 macey: haha i kid, we get those often 1186 dagney: answers!!!! ! ! ! !!!!!!!! ! 1187 tessa: aaaaaa 1188 alexander_hemsley: Lost like answers or fan answers? 1189 macey: i'm excited for the new girl joe posted 1190 caleb_bollenbacher: "Answers? What are those?" - Morning Glories fans everywhere 1191 nick: we're gonna do some cool stuff this month, too 1192 nick: big push to get people to share the book with friends 1193 upguntha: "answers... you silly children"---Nick Spencer 1194 tessa: oh yes! when does the new girl show up? 1195 macey: ahhh nick how exciting 1196 caleb_bollenbacher: i'm TRYING but my friends are LAME 1197 krystle: shes with the new gods 1198 dagney: all my friends are into MGs 1199 dagney: hair swish 1200 tessa: mine mostly are at this point 1201 caleb_bollenbacher: is the big push a crossover with the New 52? oh God, it is, isn't it? 1202 tessa: well done, haha 1203 wehavetogoback: D 1204 francy: i forced mg on some irl people so i hope they will be addicted 1205 upguntha: Stay away from 52 1206 caleb_bollenbacher: i mean, i have five cool friends who read now. but i need MOAR 1207 tessa: mg is the only comic my family knows exists 1208 darladanberry: Can we have more of Hunter figuring shit out with movie references? Please. 1209 upguntha: unless it's batwoman 1210 francy: new 52 doesn't exist i refuse to believe 1211 krystle: i really loved batman and robin 1212 nick: and let's see- looks like V2 hc AND V5 trade will ship in august 1213 caleb_bollenbacher: DC doesn't exist i refuse to believe 1214 darladanberry: Several panels of that would great. Mmmmm K. 1215 krystle: until they ruined everything 1216 francy: ha ha robin ha 1217 tessa: yes to batwoman 1218 wehavetogoback: YES HC 1219 upguntha: I just realized how good Nick would be on Batwoman 1220 pml_wil: Hunter is Kaptain Kaballa 1221 dagney: V2 HC AAAAAHHHH 1222 macey: AAAAH THAT'S GREAT 1223 wehavetogoback: The last one is so great 1224 francy: eeee 1225 macey: i'm excited! to know we'll be done with another arc already by then 1226 caleb_bollenbacher: books Nick would be good on 1227 wehavetogoback: Supergirl 1228 wehavetogoback: Oh wait 1229 darladanberry: Ha 1230 nick: haha 1231 darladanberry: Funny 1232 macey: aww, come on now 1233 francy: i'm still sad that the plan for supergirl never happened 1234 wehavetogoback: your post made me so sad 1235 nick: WHOA screen name darladanberry 1236 alexander_hemsley: Nick serious question which character in old DC do you wish they would bring back in N52? 1237 upguntha: I would have love to se your Damian 1238 macey: that supergirl plan sounded absolutely legendary 1239 francy: she's like my favorite character it broke my kokoro 1240 upguntha: RIP 1241 darladanberry: HI NICK! 1242 krystle: superfan 52 makes me want to slit my wrists 1243 macey: but then again, then the new 52 would've ruined it, so 1244 darladanberry: 1245 nick: That's a fantastic choice 1246 krystle: superfam* 1247 darladanberry: She's a fantastic character 1248 francy: superman is my favorite fam so i just cry a lot over new 52 in general 1249 nick: okay all, i'm back to work 1250 nick: thank you for being so awesome 1251 upguntha: bye nick 1252 francy: GOOD LUCK 1253 krystle: i feel ya 1254 dagney: thanks nick \o/ 1255 wehavetogoback: Thanks Nick! 1256 vicky: no thank YOU nick 1257 macey: no problem nick, it's the least we can do 1258 nick: name of the new arc, and spotify playlist for it, tomorrow 1259 pml_wil: Great job on 25! 1260 krystle: thanks nick see ya next month at c2e2 1261 macey: AWESOME can't wait! 1262 tessa: thank you so much nick! 1263 caleb_bollenbacher: bye nick! 1264 caleb_bollenbacher: and than 1265 francy: <3 1266 caleb_bollenbacher: *thanks 1267 nick: aw right, and spotlight panel at c2e2, with MG Days Keil hosting! 1268 nick: night 1269 krystle: which day? 1270 nick: friday, 7pm 1271 krystle: yes thanks! 1272 dagney: bye nick! 1273 coconutdreams: nick, joe, come to NYCC and we'll do a MGASH Live panel 1274 nick: BYE 1275 caleb_bollenbacher: i gotta go write too, Glories...."For A Better Future"...it's been fun! 1276 nick left the room 1277 joe_eisma: you should invite alex too, matt. jerk. 1278 macey: nick's so great. 1279 joe_eisma: later caleb! 1280 caleb_bollenbacher: bye! 1281 macey: ALEX NEEDS TO GO TO CONS TOO 1282 krystle: bye caleb! 1283 tessa: yes! please! 1284 coconutdreams: alex, come to NYCC and we'll do The Wire Appreciation Club panel 1285 pml_wil: Hunter seems to be workin on "For a Better Present" 1286 caleb_bollenbacher left the room 1287 alex_sollazzo: ill goto more cons when they stop costing me $5000 1288 joe_eisma: can i just say every time i get a scene with trees, i instantly feel bad for alex 1289 krystle: i love how all three of them are on different contients 1290 caleb_bollenbacher entered the room 1291 upguntha: NYCC is always fun untill Joe cancells and i die on the inside 1292 guest-1052967 changed nickname to caleb_bollenbacher 1293 joe_eisma: i canceled one time! 1294 macey: alex i just want to say i appreciate you greatly 1295 alex_sollazzo: thats nice to know, thanks macey 1296 theilluminerdi left the room 1297 alex_sollazzo left the room 1298 francy left the room 1299 caleb_bollenbacher left the room 1300 vicky left the room 1301 macey left the room 1302 coconutdreams left the room 1303 upguntha left the room 1304 tessa left the room 1305 krystle left the room 1306 pml_wil left the room 1307 guest-1050102 left the room 1308 wehavetogoback left the room 1309 dagney left the room 1310 darladanberry left the room 1311 alexander_hemsley left the room 1312 joe_eisma left the room 1313 alex_sollazzo entered the room 1314 krystle entered the room 1315 joe_eisma entered the room 1316 tessa entered the room 1317 guest-1053123 changed nickname to alex_sollazzo 1318 upguntha entered the room 1319 guest-1053144 changed nickname to upguntha 1320 joe_eisma: time jump! 1321 alex_sollazzo: did the chatroom just die ? 1322 macey entered the room 1323 guest-1053186 changed nickname to macey 1324 tessa: yep 1325 marandysavage entered the room 1326 vicky entered the room 1327 guest-1053249 changed nickname to vicky 1328 macey: wait the chat died on me a second what did i miss 1329 guest-1053207 changed nickname to marandysavage 1330 dagney entered the room 1331 guest-1053339 changed nickname to dagney 1332 joe_eisma: i just revealed who the headmaster is 1333 tessa: guess you'll never know macey 1334 macey: damn it, joe! why'd you have to do that, man! 1335 dagney: what just happened 1336 joe_eisma: 1337 upguntha: it's Matt's beard 1338 joe_eisma: SHH 1339 macey: the chat cut out on me for a second and now they're teasing me about it 1340 macey: curse you, matt's beard. you've caused these kids so much suffering. 1341 krystle left the room 1342 upguntha: it's so powerfull it threw Irina out a window 1343 macey: whatever! should we discuss irina, actually? 1344 tessa: yes! let's! 1345 coconutdreams entered the room 1346 tessa: what on earth is going on in her brain 1347 vicky: the floating spider queen 1348 guest-1053570 changed nickname to coconutdreams 1349 tessa: she threw me for a loop this issue 1350 francy entered the room 1351 macey: irina seems more desperate then anything this time 1352 upguntha: how did she eat for those 2 years 1353 guest-1053600 changed nickname to francy 1354 dagney: squirrels 1355 joe_eisma: she's very crafty 1356 macey: especially when she promised vanessa they'll all be happy and together when this ends 1357 joe_eisma: and she probably watched a lot of man vs. wild 1358 vicky: I WAS THINKING SQUIRRELS 1359 upguntha: why didn't she leave the area is cause it's impossible 1360 tessa: she does that thing where you cut two small trees and make a noose between them 1361 joe_eisma: i don't think i've ever told anyone her forest outfit is basically a gi joe costume 1362 joe_eisma: if you look at the old gi joe figures from the '80s, she has a similar pants design 1363 tessa: that's fantastic 1364 joe_eisma: haha 1365 joe_eisma: and honestly, i have no idea why vanessa has a bandage on her face 1366 joe_eisma: just thought it would be good to give her a kind of 'look.' 1367 alex_sollazzo: shes a fan of nelly ? 1368 joe_eisma: haha 1369 upguntha: but she's not a real american hero 1370 upguntha: lmao 1371 joe_eisma: and let me say that remembering to draw that damn bandage is a pain 1372 joe_eisma: i totally regret it now 1373 upguntha: was the bandage part of the script 1374 joe_eisma: she's oktober guard of course! 1375 joe_eisma: nope 1376 joe_eisma: prison outfit was 1377 upguntha: so it has nothibg to do with being hit with a rock 1378 joe_eisma: nah 1379 coconutdreams: be honest joe -- how much of the MG scripts are just nick writing "mwahaha" 1380 macey: ohhh, that's interesting 1381 marandysavage: hahah 1382 joe_eisma: 67% 1383 upguntha: wow i thought it was 85% 1384 joe_eisma: 1385 tessa: macey, do you have irina theories? 1386 macey: people were hitching on that bandages for a theory 1387 dagney: does anyone have anything they've been dying to discuss/point out? 1388 dagney: i have to leave to shower and sleep 1389 joe_eisma: haha 1390 dagney: and study oops 1391 upguntha: Did Irena shower in the woods 1392 dagney: and by "people" she means herself 1393 joe_eisma: yeah, i have to run too. got pages coming, apparently. thanks, everyone! 1394 coconutdreams: where did irina get a tv in the woods to watch the wire? 1395 dagney: okay thanks joe! 1396 tessa: I have to read all of american psycho tonight, i should go at some point 1397 dagney: great job on fukayamas today =') 1398 francy: thank you joe!! 1399 francy: the issue was lovely 1400 marandysavage: THank you, Joe 1401 krystle entered the room 1402 tessa: thanks joe! bye! 1403 francy: i mean i screamed at it a lot but it was still lovely 1404 joe_eisma: thank you all for being awesome fans. see you on the tumblrs 1405 upguntha: No one like my blurrs theory 1406 vicky: great job on everything it was a beautful issue 1407 upguntha: bye joe 1408 joe_eisma: bye! 1409 joe_eisma left the room 1410 dagney: swoons 1411 tessa: siiiiiiiiigh 1412 guest-1054005 changed nickname to krystle 1413 macey: ohhh seee you joe! you did amazing 1414 tessa: hahaha 1415 guest entered the room 1416 krystle: Dang it 1417 guest-1054068 changed nickname to guest 1418 upguntha: that bandage is pissing me off now lo 1419 upguntha: lol 1420 krystle: this is what i get for my dog chewing up my laptop cord 1421 coconutdreams: your timeline theory is still pretty strong 1422 krystle: my desktop is a mess that crash messed up everything lol had to reboot 1423 enio_duval entered the room 1424 guest-1054152 changed nickname to enio_duval 1425 macey: i was gonna ask joe how hard it was to give tuna facial expressions 1426 guest left the room 1427 krystle: lol 1428 upguntha: it's not like they would ever tell if we were right 1429 enio_duval: Hey, guys! Good evening! 1430 tessa: i'm gonna take off 1431 tessa: macey, thank you, you are a gem 1432 tessa: you are all gems 1433 upguntha: night tessa 1434 vicky: bye tessa!! 1435 dagney: thanks tessa 1436 francy: gnight 1437 dagney: you are the brightest gem 1438 tessa: susan, boston in 3 WEEKS 1439 tessa: awwwww 1440 dagney: ohh damn that's close 1441 tessa: i love you guys 1442 tessa: goodnight! 1443 dagney: gotta prepare myself 1444 tessa: same 1445 dagney: good night!! have a good week 1446 tessa: you too 1447 upguntha: laterz 1448 tessa left the room 1449 dagney: okay yes awkward but i should depart as well 1450 upguntha: now the question is will Alex teases again 1451 marandysavage left the room 1452 dagney: floats away whispering "fukayamas" into the wind... 1453 vicky: bye susan!!!! 1454 dagney: (thanks for the chat, macey!) 1455 dagney: goodbye vicky =') 1456 dagney left the room 1457 krystle: and then there were 8 1458 upguntha: i guess that's a no 1459 francy: yes 1460 alex_sollazzo: im here lol 1461 upguntha: Who's your fav character Alex 1462 alex_sollazzo: hunter 1463 alex_sollazzo: or maybe ike 1464 upguntha: Ike yayyyy 1465 enio_duval: And what about the girls? 1466 francy: yay ike 1467 krystle: alex still thinks girls are gross 1468 alex_sollazzo: jade/irina 1469 upguntha: Jadeeeeee 1470 coconutdreams: should've said dagney. 1471 alex_sollazzo: wait wait not them 1472 enio_duval: Oh, c'mon! 1473 alex_sollazzo: pamela 1474 upguntha: Irina already knows how I feel about her 1475 enio_duval: Jade is okay, but Irina? 1476 upguntha: Alex just became my fav 1477 upguntha: Have you finished 26 yet 1478 alex_sollazzo: ya 1479 upguntha: will tere be Pamela? 1480 alex_sollazzo: maybe 1481 guest entered the room 1482 upguntha: partial bacflip 1483 guest-1054698 changed nickname to guest 1484 enio_duval: I'm still frightened about her, haha! 1485 macey left the room 1486 macey entered the room 1487 guest-1054737 changed nickname to macey 1488 guest left the room 1489 upguntha: there's no need to be scared she will keep ypu safe 1490 macey: OKAY UH 1491 francy: pamela is the final boss lbr 1492 macey: problem 1493 macey: the chat froze for me in my other window 1494 macey: which means i won't be able to save it 1495 macey: have any of you been in since the chat began? 1496 upguntha: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 1497 enio_duval: Still, it's nice to know I'm not her roomie. 1498 macey: or at least for the majority of it? 1499 vicky: aw man 1500 vicky: i wasnt i had to reload the chat like 5 times 1501 francy: oh that happened to me too so i don't have it ) 1502 enio_duval: I just came in. 1503 upguntha: i have from when i came in at 9 1504 macey: dude that's actually great 1505 macey: if you copy+ paste everything and put it into notepad and then pastebin it formats itself 1506 macey: does anybody have stuff from before 9 1507 francy: if not maybe someone who left saved it 1508 upguntha: what's pastebin 1509 macey: it's a website just google pastebin 1510 macey: free to use 1511 francy: yeah you can copy paste stuff to it it's like 1512 macey: people usually rely on me to save it 1513 francy: basically the site where people pastes themes that people use on tumblr and stuff 1514 francy: oooh sob 1515 macey: BUT when this is over in 20 minutes if nex got the majority of it it'd be amazing 1516 francy: don't feel bad it's not your fault tinychat was mean tonight 1517 macey: either way, can we make a list of hints and stuff we got tonight from nick and joe? 1518 upguntha: yeah that would be great cause i missed them 1519 alex_sollazzo: ive probably got most of the chat 1520 macey: ALEX REALLY 1521 macey: YOU'RE THE BOMB 1522 alex_sollazzo: i think i joined around same time as nick 1523 alex_sollazzo: so from then on 1524 macey: yeah you did like the exact same moment 1525 macey: that's more than enough 1526 upguntha: yayyy 1527 vicky: \o/ 1528 enio_duval: Or we can invite everyone who was here and ask them to discuss everything again. 1529 macey: since this didn't really pick up until you guys walked in 1530 francy: crisis averted ty alex 1531 vicky: haha re-do the chat 1532 francy: if they can time travel in the book i am sure we can do it here 1533 macey: yeah alex you basically just have to copy it and put it in pastebin 1534 krystle: alex saves the day 1535 enio_duval: That's it! The one-million question is 1536 alex_sollazzo: now ? 1537 macey: IF YOU WANT then i could get the rest when it ends 1538 macey: which is in 20 minutes anyway. 1539 alex_sollazzo: casey dies next 1540 francy: lmaodsf 1541 enio_duval: Oh, not her. 1542 macey: LAME my bet is oooon..... 1543 macey: akiko. if anyone. 1544 macey: or guillaume, for some reason. 1545 francy: not the eyebrows 1546 enio_duval: More likely. 1547 upguntha: As long as she takes Irina with her 1548 krystle: yeah not cool on the heart beat question not being answered 1549 upguntha: Well just like Zoe sh knows too much so Nick kills them 1550 enio_duval: Irina seems to know better. 1551 macey: irina needs a little backstory before she goes 1552 macey: i won't say it's possible until she gets one pre-mga flashback 1553 francy: although if that's the criteria then hunter will never die 1554 vicky: for some reason when daramount called irina a trollop it made me giggle 1555 upguntha: she needs to go back and the woods ald leave Jike alone 1556 macey: YEAH A TROLLOP THAT'S SO RUDE 1557 enio_duval: HAHAHA! Indeed. 1558 krystle: LOL YES 1559 enio_duval: Or maybe no... 1560 macey: IRINA IS VERY PRETTY.....SHE'S NOT FILTHY..... 1561 francy: well she lived in the woods 1562 enio_duval: I don't like her. She killed Zoe. ) 1563 francy: zoe was my favorite character i'm still in mourning 1564 enio_duval: Me too, Francy. 1565 macey: i loved zoe but irina hits all my buttons 1566 macey: she's the best 1567 francy: and ike is my second favorite so if it turns out that irina killed him too i am just going 1568 francy: to bury myself alive 1569 francy: or just stop having favorites cause irina likes to get them 1570 macey: ahh you know who we haven't talked of? PRESENT jade 1571 macey: i felt so bad for her 1572 francy: dude me too 1573 vicky: yeah omg 1574 enio_duval: Bah! When it comes to the Truants, Akiko is the best and my favorite one. 1575 macey: that bit where ike was getting her to say the last question was pretty heartbreaking 1576 vicky: (ian) 1577 francy: i had no idea you liked ian, vicky 1578 francy: this is a shock 1579 macey: i kind of wonder how she'll react to him now if both of them get out alive like 1580 macey: he had a gun pointed at her but then he HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN 1581 vicky: i know right im just full of suprises 1582 upguntha: Jader Paders 1583 macey: and jade's kind of a softie 1584 francy: well she probably won't want to be alone in a room with him for a while 1585 enio_duval: And I kinda like Fortunato too. 1586 upguntha: look at future Jade's reaction whenever he comes up 1587 upguntha: she's fine 1588 francy: HER FACE WENT SO SOFT WHEN SHE MENTIONED HIM 1589 krystle: ike has done nothing but horrible things but ii cant help but love him and his sassy self 1590 francy: it made me happy 1591 macey: fortunato's all weird, i don't even know his deal anymore 1592 francy: i love ike so much he's such a dick 1593 francy: pets him fondly 1594 francy: love you ike 1595 macey: i'm waiting for the moment it turns out he has all the cards up his sleeve 1596 vicky: MAN THOUGH ike's face when he was asking why abe was still alive 1597 macey: HA i think this was the first time i didn't feel bad about feeling bad for ike 1598 vicky: i felt that right in the chest 1599 macey: because he's just totally shattered now 1600 krystle: yeah need a lot more insight on fortunato 1601 francy: yeah 1602 enio_duval: In the middle of the Woodrun arc, I thought Hunter was the most important male character. 1603 krystle: but besides that i felt we got a lot of characterziation from the other truants 1604 macey: probably gonna be blubbering for a couple weeks 1605 alex_sollazzo: k heres the paste thingie http 1606 enio_duval: Now, that we're knowing Ike deeper, I'm not so sure. 1607 macey: ALEX YOU HERO 1608 francy: yay thank you 1609 upguntha: yay 1610 alex_sollazzo: pretty sure i did it right 1611 macey: i'll get the rest when this is done, alex, you are the bomb 1612 krystle: three cheers 1613 upguntha: 11 1614 alex_sollazzo: yeah its probably got my time there 1615 enio_duval: I'm Brazilian, that's why I sympathise with the Tuna head. [? 1616 krystle: silly aussie 1617 macey: oh man it's morning for you, alex 1618 macey: well afternoon now 1619 alex_sollazzo: yeah 2pm now 1620 macey: but yeah i like fortunato an awful lot, but i can't get over how odd he is in terms of 1621 alex_sollazzo: on thursday, im from the future 1622 macey: screentime and development 1623 upguntha: I always wondered what Alex looks like 1624 macey: he's got something to hide but who knows what the hell it could be 1625 francy: yeah 1626 macey: before this issue i though it might have to do with his relationship with irina, but 1627 macey: it looks like she trusts guillaume just as much as him 1628 macey: and that puts a dent in that. 1629 krystle: yeah nothing makes sense with him yet 1630 krystle: hopefully we will get something sometime 1631 krystle: crosses my fingers for this year tho lol 1632 francy: maybe more personality stuff or something that 1633 francy: might take us by surprise 1634 macey: i always figured there was somethign to all the parallels with jade but we haven't 1635 macey: gotten follow up there 1636 macey: though maybe i'm expecting that too soon 1637 krystle: yeah this will span years to come still haha 1638 macey: like, what, i think our estimate was a decade? 1639 macey: counting delays and the likelihood of going over 100 issues? 1640 vicky: measure your life in morning glories 1641 macey: you know there's the potential of 1642 krystle: HEY 1643 macey: a teen getting into mg just as it ends 1644 enio_duval: He (Fortunato) seems to be more comprehensive and an easier to deal with. 1645 krystle: we are a quater of the way there! 1646 coconutdreams left the room 1647 macey: and realizing their entire life has been in mg 1648 upguntha: we never get what we want 1649 vicky: imagine being able to just read though every issus one after the other though 1650 upguntha: except great issue 1651 macey: maybe less than a quarter! nick said maybe 125 issues once! 1652 guest-1056015 entered the room 1653 krystle: sadness of life right there 1654 guest-1056015 left the room 1655 richv1 entered the room 1656 krystle: shit macey if i have children now 1657 macey: enio 1658 enio_duval: 125? Really? D 1659 krystle: they would be like 16 by then @@; 1660 macey: POSSIBLY the plan is 100 but who knows, man 1661 macey: when the comic started he said 75-100 issues but nope 1662 francy: yeah plans change especially over years 1663 krystle: yeah 100 at least 1664 guest-1056021 changed nickname to richv1 1665 krystle: lets not even joke with the possibility that it gets canceled before getting finished 1666 macey: THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO KEEP RECRUITING PEOPLE 1667 richv1: Hi 1668 upguntha: nevahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 1669 francy: no don't ever say that i'd cry 1670 macey: yes we need our conclusion 1671 krystle: I try every chance I get 1672 macey: especially when you can tell there is a plan here 1673 richv1: Is Joe here 1674 enio_duval: But, just like Jade, I think he knows better than he seems. 1675 francy: no joe left ) 1676 richv1: aw 1677 macey: alex is here alex is also cool 1678 macey: you have one minute to ask alex ANYTHING 1679 richv1: wish this had been advertised before it was over 1680 krystle: lmao 1681 alex_sollazzo: lol 1682 enio_duval: Pamela left too. [? 1683 krystle: we also had a time skip 1684 macey: god who doesn't miss pamela 1685 francy: the only people who don't miss pamela haven't read mg yet 1686 macey: true! 1687 macey: but haha, looks like it's time to close out the chat now 1688 krystle: and anyone who is in our fandom need to know, day of the comic released we will be in this 1689 upguntha: Preach 1690 krystle: chat room 1691 krystle: at 813 eastern 1692 vicky: awh 1693 macey: YES come next time!! we'll have one on the weekend in two weeks too 1694 francy: okay 1695 macey: so april 13th i think 1696 francy: it was nice to meet you all btw!! except vicky i already know you 1697 richv1: how do we know when it is 1698 krystle: we love you all be there 1699 macey: unless 26 gets delayed then i'll put it on the 20th 1700 vicky: hehe 1701 richv1: what time 1702 macey: NICE TO MEET YOU TOO we always welcome nw people 1703 theilluminerdi entered the room 1704 guest-1056276 changed nickname to theilluminerdi 1705 macey: richv 1706 enio_duval: Even them. Unconsciously, they miss Pamela 1707 richv1: will anyone from the comic book be here 1708 krystle: to 1113 1709 macey: ANYWAY thanks guys!! it was so nice to talk to you 1710 macey: rich 1711 vicky: thanks for another great chat!! 1712 macey: but -only in the new issue chats 1713 francy: bye guys good night/day/whatever time it is for you [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe